Devil's Kiss
by exolweareone9400
Summary: Sehun adalah malaikat yang bertugas menangkap para Iblis gentayangan. tapi sayangnya, dia tidak pernah menangkap seekor iblis pun. diancam dipecat jadi malaikat, Sehun bertekad untuk harus bisa menangkap iblis. tapi bagaimana jadinya jika dia berhadapan dengan Kai, Iblis tampan.. adaptadi dari manga Devil's Kiss - karya Takamiya Satoru Kaihun - Kai Sehun


Title : **Devil's Kiss**

Cast : Kaihun – Kai Sehun

GS for Sehun

#Sehun pov

Nama ku Oh Sehun, bekerja di Departemen Penakluk Iblis di Dunia Malaikat. Tugas ku memburu para Iblis gentayangan. Namun sampai saat ini aku belum berhasil menangkap Iblis seekorpun. Kalau begini terus aku bisa dipecat :'(

#Sehun pov end

"jangan lari! Bersiaplah!" teriak seorang malaikat ketika melihat sosok Iblis yang berkeliaran. Malaikat itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya kemudian melemparkan ditujukan pada Iblis yang diincarnya.

"hahh…" helaan nafas lelah dari malaikat dengan sayap putih bersinar itu karena buruannya lepas.

"aku harus menunjukkan hasil!" ucap semangat dari Sehun sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul "Cara Mudah Memanggil Iblis". Sehun kembali ke apartemen kecilnya setelah gagal menangkap Iblis buruannya. Kini yeoja itu menata dua buah cermin sedang yang dihadapkan saling berhadapan di meja ruang tengah.

"apa Iblisnya bakal keluar ya? Kalaupun keluar pasti Cuma Iblis kecil yang bodoh" gumamnya saat semua persiapan telah selesai. Tekad yang bulat membuatnya melakukan apa yang ada dibuku yaitu menatap kedua cermin yang dihadapkan tepat pukul 12 malam.

SIING – GREP – BRUKK

"kyaa"

"aduh"

DEG

Seakan semuanya membuat baik Sehun serta Iblis dengan wajah tampan bak model dengan kulit tan berpakaian ala buttler itu saling bertatap muka sesaat.

"malaikat?" gumam Iblis tersebut

"aku takut, bagaimana ini?" batin Sehun yang memejamkan mataketika Iblis itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun

"oh. Malaikat. Kenapa kau memanggil ku? Baru kali ini aku dipanggil malaikat" Tanya Iblis itu dengan smirk meremehkan

"aku dari Departemen Penakluk Iblis! Aku memanggil mu agar aku bisa menangkap Iblis" jawab Sehun lantang

"tak usah memanggil ku maka kau tak perlu menangkap ku kan? Kau ini aneh" ucap Iblis sweetdrop ketika mendengar alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu

"ka-kalau aku tak menangkap Iblis, aku bisa dipecat" jawab Sehun gugup

"kalau ini tetap jadi malaikat kenapa kau melanggar aturan malaikat?" Tanya Iblis yang berada diatas tubuh Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan bertopang tangan

"biar saja! Yang pasti aku ingin tetap jadi malaikat" kekeh Sehun

"jadi kau rela melakukan segala hal asal tetap menjadi malaikat? Lucu sekali. Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun"

"nama ku Kai"

SERT BRUUKK

"eh-hentikan-ttunggu" ucap Sehun terbata kala Kai membuka resleting belakang dressnya dan membelai punggung putih mulus Sehun

"aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada malaikat. Kau berhenti saja" ajak Kai

"aaww. Hentikan nanti sayap ku patah" teriak Sehun ketika kuku jari Kai yang panjang dan tajam melukai punggung kirinya, bahkan air mata sudah terkumpul dipelupuk mata Sehun

"sayap mu takkan patah" ucap Kai tenang. "sungguh membosankan kalau sayap mu parah semudah itu. Tapi kalau sampai patah, itu berarti kau aka nada disisi ku. Menyenangka juga" ucap Kai bersmirk sambil melihat luka gores yang dibuatnya

"kau ingin mejadi malaikat sesat Sehun?" bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Sehun sebelum menggigit pelan punggung Sehun lalu menghilang.

#Sehun pove

"kalau ku pikir-pikir tindakan ku memanggil Iblis adalah pelanggaran berat, apalagi aku tak bisa menaklukkan Iblis itu. Bagaimana ini?" aku mulai berpikir bahwa bisa saja aku dipecat huuhuu

Ah iya ini aku Sehun kelas 3 JSH sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Malaikat juga sekolah jadi kalian jangan terkejut hiihii

"K-Kai-"

DUUKK BRUUKK

"SEHUN" yang lihat terakhir adalah Kai yang melambaikan tangan dari ruang kesehatan dan suara teman-teman ku yang berteriak sebelum semuanya gelap.

#sehun pov end

"aduh"

"kau sudah siuman?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada tenang saat Sehun melenguh bangun, "jangan langsung bangun, tadi kepalamu terbentur" ucapnya lagi

"i-iya" jawab Sehun

"kau sudah tenang kan-"

"KAU-hmmph hmmph"

"jangan berteriak-teriak nanti kedengaran yang lain" bisik Kai sambil membekam bibir Sehun dengan tangannya kala Sehun akan berteriak

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun setelah tenang

"memeriksa pasien" jawab Kai enteng

"tidak aku benci Iblis!" ucap Sehun dengan nada sengit

"jangan kejam begitu. Kenapa kau benci Iblis?" Tanya Kai dengan nada yang dibuat memelas

"karena Iblis selalu bersenang-senang dan bersikap kejam. Kadang mengabulkan keinginan manusia, kadang juga tidak, tetapi tetap merebut jiwa mereka" jawab Sehun dengan nada sakratisnya

"aku tidak tertarik dengan sikap mereka mengandalkan pihak lain. Tapi yang lebih penting-" ucapan Kai terhenti sebentar, menatap manic coklat milik Sehun, "kalau aku serius, apakau kau mau menjadi milik ku Sehun?" lanjutnya dengan nada dan tatapan serius membuat wajah pucat Sehun sedikit merona

"tidak mau! Omongan Iblis tidak bisa dipercaya" kekeh Sehun yang menarik diri menciptakan jarak

"aku tidak peduli kau dipercaya atau tidak" ucap Kai yang dengan sigap menarik Sehun lebih dekat dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kaos olahraga Sehun sehingga kaos itu terangkat sampai diantara perut dan dada.

"hei kau bilang kau tak suka kekerasan" protes Sehun

"membosankan jika tidak berbuat apa-apa kan?"

"tidak"

"sayap mu tidak akan patah"

"aku benci padamu" ucap Sehun dengan wajah merona dan degup jantung yang sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"boleh saja membenci ku. Suka ataupun benci, marilah kita ukir perasaan yang tak terlupakan. Apa kau tahu nama perasaan itu Sehun?" Tanya Kai yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "namanya cinta" bisiknya sebelum mengambil kecupan dibibir pink tipis Sehun.

#Sehun pov

Aku berjalan sendiri sepulang sekolah sambil memikirkan kata-kata Kai. Cinta? Aku tidak mengerti! Dia kan tidak mencium ku. Dia mencium ku!

"ah? Iblis gentayangan" "Kena kau"

Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkap Iblis

"tapi kan tugas ku memburu Iblis" gumam ku kala melihat iblis kecil berbentuk binatang menatapnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes, "kalau sekarang aku tidak menangkap mu berarti aku tidak pantas menjadi malaikat."

"huuuwwweee aku pengecut tidak tega menangkapmu"

#Sehun pov end

"aku ini malaikat kenapa dikelilingi Iblis. Kau jaga rumah ne" ucap Sehun ketika akan bertugas sebagai malaikat. Ya. Iblis berbentuk binatang itu dibawa dan mungkin akan dipelihara oleh Sehun ckckck

"rasanya aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya" gumam Sehun sambil terbang diudara

"dari apa?"

"KYYAAA"

"K-Kai" kejut Sehun saat Kai muncul dari belakang

"iblis tadi kecil dan lucu, aku tidak tega berbuat apa-apa padanya" jawab Sehun dengan wajah sendu, "aku memang tak pantas menjadi malaikat" lesunya

"kau Cuma bertindak karena kasihan padanya. Justru itu yang mencerminkan kasih sayang malaikat." Ucap Kai

"kau bermaksud menghibur ku?" Tanya Sehun

"tidak. Itu Cuma kesanku saja. Aku tak bermaksud menghiburmu. Berhenti saja menjadi malaikat ya?" goda Kai diakhir

"big no!" tolak Sehun mentah-mentah

"kau bilang tidak bisa berpaling dari ku? Ayo berhenti saja" bujuk Kai dengan nada menggoda

"aku tidak mau dengar kau iblis" elak Sehun dengan wajah memerah

"kalau kau suka pada ku, kau harus berhenti menjadi malaikat" bisik Kai

"kalau pun aku suka pada mu, aku tidak akan berhenti jadi malaikat" ucap Sehun tegas membuat Kai tertegun sesaat

"susah juga ya. Aku benci malaikat" jawab Kai santai

"kau tak mau menerima ku apa adanya?"

"tak mau"

"dasar keras kepala"

SIIING

Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti ketika sinar putih menyapa mereka.

"jauhi dia" ucap malaikat lain, "apa kau ingin berkhianat Sehun? Hukumannya berat kau tahu!" omel malaikat itu

"malaikat memang selalu mengganggu" desis Kai tajam sambil mengumpulkan cahaya hitam ditelapak tangan kirinya

"JANGAN" teriak Sehun didepan Kai sambil merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi kekuatan Kai.

"siapa yang keras kepala hem? Yang tetap ingin menjalankan tugasnya" ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya menghilang

"KAI" panggil Sehun namun sia2 karena Kai telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

#Sehun pov

Yang kulakukan benar. Aku takkan menyesal.

"Sehun ayo pulang" ajak salah seorang teman ku

Tapi…

"hari ini aku ingin mampir ke perputakaan dulu" jawab ku dengan senyum paksa

Kalau tidak ada Kai, aku merasa kehilangan

#Sehun pov end

apartemen

"begini bisa kan?" Tanya Sehun saat menyusun diagram dari buku yang dipinjamnya dari perputakaan

WUSSHH tiupan angin kencang membuat Sehun menutup matanya sebentar

"Sehun?" ucap Kai terkejut, "lingkaran magis.. ddengan diagram ini, aku Cuma bisa pulang ke tempat mu ini. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kai bosan

"aku ingin bersamamu dan tetap menjadi malaikat" ucap Sehun tegas dengan keyakinan disorot matanya

"ya.. tak mau. Aku tak butuh pacar malaikat" tolak Kai

"aku juga tak ingin jatuh cinta padamu iblis! Aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa betul aku menyukai mu.. tapi jangan pergi.. perasaan suka atau benci yang tak kunjung hilang namanya cinta, kan?" ungkap Sehun membuat Kai tertegun, "mungkin dulu kau duluan yang menyukai ku tapi aku juga menyukai mu. Aku takkan melepaskan perasaan cinta ini, meski kau bilang tak suka, aku tetap takkan melepaskan mu" ucap Sehun lantang membuat Kai terkekeh kecil

"itu bukan ucapan malaikan.. tetapi aku suka" jawab Kai sambil mengelus pipi Sehun dan tersenyum lembut.

END

Epilog

"hai kecil kau mau makan kacang merah? Aa suka makanan yang manis2. Kau tidak suka wasabi? Maaf ne" ucap Sehun yang sibuk dengan iblis kecilnya itu membuat memandang jengah-cemburu- karena Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk iblis kecilnya itu.

"kalian akrab sekali" sindir Kai yang duduk malas di sofa, "kau pilih aku atau dia?" Tanya Kai dengan nada serius

"aku mencintai semua makhluk secara merata karena kau ini malaikat" jawab Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"secara merata" gumam Kai lesu

"kenapa berbicara omong kosong begitu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"omong kosong?" kesal Kai

"kok kau jadi kesal begitu? Huffph iblis memang tidak bisa dimengerti" kesal Sehun yang kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku juga tidak mengerti" desah Kai lelah

"kyaa" jerit Sehun saat Kai menariknya duduk dipangkuannya

"mumpung kau disini, mari kita berbuat jahat" ajak Kai, "apa yang kau inginkan? Ayo ajukan permintaan mu padaku Sehun" ucap Kai

"kalau begitu bilanglah suka" ucap Sehun yang memelan diakhir dengan sembarut merah diwajahnya

"hah?" Kai tentu saja terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun. Oh ayolah yang dimaksud otak pervert Kai ternyata meleset

"Kai tidak pernah bilang suka padaku" ucap Sehun cepat saking malunya

"kau ingin aku bilang begitu?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum lembutnya

"ne! ayo katakan" pinta Sehun dengan mode merajuk

"sarasa…" ucap Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, "aku…" bibir dingin Kai menempel dengan bibir hangat Sehun, menciptakan sengatan dan getaran hangat dihati mereka.

"suka…." Batin Kai.

END


End file.
